A Demon's Heart
by Nekolvr11
Summary: What would it be like if there where demons in Middle Earth and one of them just so happened to join the fellowship? Follow Dae on her journey to help save all the races of ME from Sauron's control. LegolasOC TenthWalker Please R&R No Flames Please
1. Meetings of Hobbits and Demons

**Chapter One: Meetings Of Hobbits And Demons**

** Dae's POV**

"How did I ever let that old wizard talk me into this?" It had been the tenth time today I had asked myself that and I still didn't have an answer. I had been traveling along the Eastern edge of the Shire for almost two days searching for a Halfling named Frodo Baggins. 'I still can't understand why I said that I would escort a Hobbit to Bree. Sure I understand why the wizard would want the Hobbit to have an escort, him carrying the one Ring and all, but why he asked me, a Demon, is beyond my knowledge. My kind is not very trusted by the other Races of Middle Earth and we have the tendency to be quite temperamental at times. What was Gandalf thinking when he asked me to do this?' signing I sat down next to a tree on the edge of a cornfield; I had been walking all day and still had not found any sign of the Halfling.

"How am I going to find one little Halfling in such a big area," I said to myself running a clawed hand threw my waist length, silvery hair. 'Guess I should go find some dinner before it gets dark.' I thought. Suddenly there was the sound of running feet and someone shouting;

"Frodo!" repeatedly then it stopped as suddenly as it had started, and I could hear two small voices carrying on a conversation. 'Well I guess I found the Halfling and it seems he brought a friend with him too.' Standing, I brushed off my midnight blue tunic and leggings, picked up my bag and pulled out a matching blue cloak. I put on the cloak and pulled up the hood so that my head was covered; making sure all my hair was tucked back into the hood. 'No use drawing too much attention to myself,' I thought as I picked my bag back up and slung it over my shoulder then headed into the cornfield toward the voices. As the voices got louder, I came across a path that led through the cornfield which the Hobbits, apparently, had been using to get across the field. One Hobbit had a head of curly brown hair and a pair of wide blue eyes; the other was a bit bigger in build than the first and had a head of curly blond hair.

"Sam we're still in the Shire what could possibly happen?" said the brown-haired, blue-eyed one. 'So you must be Frodo and your friend's Sam.' I was about to step out of my hiding place and introduce myself when two brown haired Hobbits crashed into Frodo and Sam, sending the carrots and cabbages in their arms flying.

"Frodo?" said the one on top of Frodo, "Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!" he said to his companion.

"Hello Frodo." Said Merry as he got off Sam; Sam stood up and grabbed the Hobbit on top of Frodo and threw him off, then went about helping Frodo get to his feet.

"What is the meaning of this?" Frodo asked the two Hobbits as they picked up the cabbages and carrots that were scattered all over the ground. The one called Merry handed a pile of the vegetables to Sam saying,

"Hold these." Sam looked at the veggies in his arms and came to a conclusion.

"You've been in to Farmer Maggot's crop again haven't you?" 'Hobbits,' I thought shaking my head. All of a sudden there was a commotion coming from the direction that Merry and the other Hobbit had come from. Three of the Hobbits took off running in the opposite direction leaving Sam behind with his arms full of veggies. It didn't take long for Sam to turn and run, dropping the carrots and cabbages Merry had given him, when he saw Farmer Maggot heading in his direction. It was quite easy for me to follow the Hobbits since I had longer legs, not to mention they were talking the whole time.

"I don't know what he's so mad about it's only a few carrots," said Merry as he ran.

"And some cabbages, oh and those three bags of potatoes we lifted last week and the mushrooms the week before," said the Hobbit whose name had not been mentioned yet.

"Yes, Pippin, my point is that he is clearly overreacting," stated Merry, which was followed by the sound of the Hobbits yelling in surprise followed by a crashing sound. When I made it out of the cornfield I found the source of the noise was a cliff, and a pile of groaning Hobbits at the bottom. Walking along the cliff I found a trail that led to the bottom. I then made my way back to where I left the Hobbits, walking along the roadside using the shadows from the trees that lined the road to keep out of sight. When I finally made it back to where I had left the Hobbits I found Sam, Merry and Pippin hovering over a patch of wild mushrooms, while Frodo was in the middle of the road, looking in the opposite direction from which I was approaching. I looked passed the Hobbits down the road to see what Frodo was looking at. There was nothing on the road but something was coming and it was not friendly whatever it was. Frodo turned, apparently he could sense it too, and looked at his friends.

"Get off the rode quickly!" he yelled at them and ran over to the other side of the road with the others close behind. I watched as the four Hobbits hid in a little alcove under a tree. Jumping up onto a branch I hid in a tree near the Hobbits. Looking down the road I could see a black horse and rider come around the bend, just looking at the Rider made my skin crawl, 'Whatever that is it's not natural.' The horse and rider rode along the road and stopped only a few feet from where the Hobbits sat hidden. I watched as the Rider dismounted, my hand slowly slid down to the sword at my waist, and looked…no not looked…sniffed for something. I was about ready to draw my sword when one of the Hobbits threw a piece of wood to distract the Rider, it worked. The Hobbits ran while it was distracted putting some distance between them and the road. Jumping to the ground silently I followed close behind.

** Normal POV**

"What was that thing?" said Merry, from where he had fallen on the ground to rest.

"That," said a female voice, all the Hobbits spun around to see a figure cloaked in dark blue standing behind them, "is one of the many things Gandalf the Grey sent me to protect you from." All the Hobbits stared at the strange woman who had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Gandalf sent you?" asked Pippin, being the first to recover his voice.

"Yes." She answered flatly

"Who are you?" Frodo asked as he looked at the cloaked figure before him, he could not see much of her because the cloak she wore covered her entire body and the hood was up so that all he could see was a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him.

"My name is Dae, I was sent by Gandalf to escort you to Bree. That is all you need to know, now come" was all she said before walking off into the woods not waiting to see if they followed.


	2. Rangers and Wraiths

**Chapter Two: Rangers and Wraiths**

** Dae's POV**

The Hobbits and I spent most of what was left of the day making our way through the woods and doing the best we could to avoid the Black Rider that seemed to be popping up everywhere. We were still traveling when night fell, moving from shadow to shadow as quietly as possible. Frodo was at the front of the group with me keeping an eye out for the Rider.

"Do you see anything?" Sam's voice came softly from behind us.

"No nothing this way." Frodo called back, I bent down close to Frodo so I would not have to raise my voice above a whisper for him to hear.

"I can't see anything but I can smell the Rider and its stead," I whisper, "it seems there is more than one of them, but how many I do not know." Frodo looked up at me fear showing in his big blue eyes.

"What is going on? Why is that Rider looking for us?" asks a tired Pippin from behind us.

"That Rider was looking for something, or someone? Frodo, what do you know about this?" asked Merry looking at Frodo accusingly as he walked toward us. Suddenly something moved out of the corner of my eye.

"Get down!" I hissed as I pulled Frodo to the ground behind some bushes, the other Hobbits followed suit. Not a moment later the Rider came into view at the top of a nearby hill; it stood there for a minute before turning and leaving the hill in a different direction. Frodo looked at Merry, who was lying on the ground next to him.

"We are leaving the Shire' Sam and I need to find the quickest way to Bree."

"Right," replied Merry nodding his head, "Bucklebury Ferry is our best chance."

"Where is that?" I asked.

"This way," at that he jumped up and ran off into the woods. The rest of us followed close behind him. Weaving in and out of the trees we soon burst out of the woods into a clearing. I could see the ferry tied to a dock on the edge of a river, but before we could get near it the Rider came charging out of nowhere. We made a dash to the ferry, I followed the Hobbits onto the little raft and did a quick head count. 'One…Two…Three…Fo-wait where is the fourth!'

"Frodo!" shouted one of the Hobbits. I spun around to see Frodo running toward the raft with the Rider close on his tail. I jumped off of the raft as it was being untied by Sam and Pippin. Running between the Rider and Frodo, I felt my claws lengthen,

"You're not getting him that easily, Ice Claw!" I snarled as I swung my hand, sending five beams of energy flying from my claws right at the Rider. Four of the beams went past the Rider, causing the startled horse to rear up, while the fifth sliced into the Rider's right shoulder, causing it to admit an ear piercing screech. Taking the chance while the Rider was distracted, I turned and followed Frodo to the raft; which was now untied and floating away from the dock. Frodo made a wild leap off the dock onto the raft, landing on his stomach; I followed close behind landing lightly on my feet. Frodo rolled over and looked at the Rider as it turned and rode off followed by at least two more of its kin.

"Where is the nearest crossing?" I asked staring off in the direction the Riders had gone.

"Brandywine Bridge," answered Merry.

"How far is that?" I asked quietly.

"About twenty miles'" Merry answered again. I stood silently on the raft staring into the night. 'What are these dark creatures?' I thought, 'they don't smell alive or even dead, in all my years I have never seen a creature such as these. I guess I'll have to ask Gandalf when we get to Bree.'

It was late and raining by the time we made it to the gates of Bree. Luckily no other Riders had been seen since the incident at the ferry. 'Why did it have to rain?' growling softly to myself, I pulled my cloak tighter around me, 'I hate the rain.' I had been in a bad mood ever since we ran into the Rider at the ferry and the rain had not helped my mood one bit; I walked forward out of the cover of the trees and knocked on the old wooden gates that lead into town. Nothing happened so I knocked on the gate again, a little more forcefully, causing the gate to rattle noisily on its hinges. I was halfway tempted to just break the entire gate down when an irritated voice called from the other side of the gate.

"All right I'm coming I'm coming." A little door opened near the top of the gate revealing an old man holding a lantern. "What do you want?"

"We are headed for the Prancing Pony," I answered.

"We?" said the Gatekeeper, I nodded. Closing the little door he opened up the gate, the Gatekeeper held out his lantern to survey our small group.

"Hobbits?" he said surprised, "what brings a lady and four Hobbits to Bree at this hour."

"My companions and I wish to stay at the Inn, and get out of this weather; any other business is our concern." I answered coldly, daring him to hinder us further; all I wanted was to get indoors and out of this rain. The Gatekeeper opened the gate further so that we could pass through.

"Alright Miss, I meant no offence to ye; it's my job to ask questions after dark." He said quickly, closing the gate behind us. "There's been lots of talk about strange folk recently, so can't be too hasty after night fall." Once inside, we slowly made our way through the streets of Bree; searching for the Prancing Pony. I hoped we could make it to the Inn without any incidents, but unfortunately we were not that lucky and my bad mood got the better of me. It happened when we were making our way through one of the crowded streets, one of the many drunken men had the foolish idea to 'accidentally' fall on me; needless to say we left that area behind along with an unconscious man and a hole in a nearby wall. Most of the men stayed clear of us from then on. It did not take long after that for us to find the Inn, but by then we were all soaked to the bone. The bartender looked up as we entered the Inn and approached the bar.

"What can I do for you this rainy evening, Miss?"

"I need rooms for myself and the four Halflings, if you have the space."

"That we do Miss, even have some nice Hobbit size rooms open."

"Excuse me?" the bartender and I both looked down to see Fordo standing next to the bar.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Um…" the bartender trailed off.

"Underhill, Mr. Underhill."

"Ah, well, what can I do for you Mr. Underhill?"

"We're here to see Gandalf the Grey can you tell him we have arrived?" The bartender looked confused.

"Gandalf…hmm…Gandalf...Oh!" the name ringing a bell in his mind, "Yes, I remember, elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat; he's not been by for weeks." Stepping away from the bar a crest fallen Frodo and I joined the rest of our group so we could talk in private.

"What do we do now?" asked one of the Hobbits.

"We should stay here tonight, you little ones look like you could use a rest, and see if Gandalf shows up. If he does not then we will have no choice but to press on in the morning, it is not safe to stay in one spot for too long with those Riders so close behind us." I stated, knowing that none of us wished for the Riders to catch up. After that we all decided to go change into some dry clothes and meet back out it the front room for dinner. Turning to the bartender I paid for our rooms and took the keys. After making sure the Hobbits made it to their room safely, they were all sharing one room; I headed down the hall toward my assigned room. Unlocking the door I found a simple room with a fireplace, a bed, a table, two chairs, and a washstand. I took off my cloak and hung it on one of the chairs by the fireplace to dry. Then I put on my spare traveling clothes, they were similar to my other pair, only the leggings were black and my tunic was a lighter shade of blue. Shaking out my damp hair, I retied the sash that I had been using for my sword back and put my sword in its place on my right hip. Finally ready I made my way out of the room to meet the Hobbits for dinner.

** Normal POV**

All of the Hobbits were already out in the front room when Dae entered. As she made her way across the room, some of the men turned and stared only to look away after meeting her glaring gaze. When Frodo looked up from his meal, that he had been eating while listening to Merry and Pip go on about pints and half-pints, he was astonished to see a beautiful woman walking toward their table. The other Hobbits noticed Frodo starring and turned to see what had caught his attention, they too were astonished to see Dae walking toward them, cloak less. At first glance she looked like an Elf but as she got closer they noticed that she wasn't. She had pointed ears like an Elf, long waist length silver hair that swayed slightly as she walked, a blue tear drop shaped mark could also be seen in the middle of her forehead behind her long bangs, two blue stripes could also be seen on her wrists almost hidden by her sleeves, and finally at the end of each finger was a razor sharp claw. Dae walked up to the table and sat down, the bartender came over to get her order but left after she said she has not hungry. The Hobbits had finally gotten over the shock that this woman was Dae and carried on with what they were doing before, at one point Pippin ran off saying something about half-pints with Sam calling after him. Dae shook her head at the Hobbits behavior and scanned the room looking for anyone suspicious, her eyes finally rested on a man sitting in one of the dark corners of the room. He was garbed in a cloak with the hood drawn up much like hers was once; he sat smoking a pipe staring at the group with an expressionless face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam lean over to Frodo.

"That fellow over in the corner has done nothing but stare at us since we arrived." He whispered gesturing at the cloaked man in the corner. They sat silently again for a bit until the bartender walked by, Frodo stopped him as he passed.

"Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?"

"He's one of those Rangers, dangerous folk they are wandering the wilds. There have been some rumors going around saying they consort with those blood thirsty Demons that infest the wild lands. Some are even said to use demons to become invisible and other dark things." The bartender glanced nervously at Dae who was still facing toured the man in the corner but he could see that she was watching him out of the corner of her eye "I don't know what his right name is, but in these parts he is known as 'Strider'." He then left hurriedly to deliver food to some of his other customers. Dae continued to survey the room but she never let the Ranger fully out of her sight. Everything was fine until she felt Frodo get up in a hurry; she turned around to see Frodo heading over to Pippin, who was at the bar with a group of men explaining how he was related to Frodo.

"Pippin!" said Frodo as he tried to pull Pippin off his seat, but he slipped on one of the men's boots. They all watched as Frodo fell, Dae could see something shiny above the Hobbit, the next thing she knew Frodo was gone. After that everyone was up running around in a panic, Dae was up instantly in the commotion looking for Frodo; starting by the bar she followed his scent from the bar across the floor to a table near one side of the room. That's were things began to worry Dae; the scent of the Ranger 'Strider' was mixed with that of Frodo's heading off down a hall and into one of the back rooms. Dae could hear a man talking inside; she assumed it was the Ranger.

"You are not nearly frightened enough fore I know of what dark creatures hunt you even now." At that moment Dae flung open the door, drawing her sword, the instant she did the Ranger drew his own. The two stared at each other, weapons draw, until the other Hobbits came running into the room carrying anything they could find as a weapon.

** Aragorn's POV**

Looking at the figure before me I wasn't quite sure what to make of her; she's garbed in a blue tunic, black legging, and black knee high boots, around her waist instead of a belt was a black sash which was now empty. If I hadn't known better I would have said she was an Elf. 'She looks to be possibly some sort of Demon, but I've never heard of a Demon taking on such a human-like form, the few I have encountered all had very monstrous forms.' She was watching me closely waiting for me to make a move. Something caught my attention, it was her sword; the sword seemed very different from any other blade I had ever seen. The pommel was a round gold disc with a red string threaded through the center; while the hilt was wrapped up in a bright red cloth. The guard of the sword was a very plain rectangle piece of metal, while the blade was long and wide; but it wasn't the shape of the sword that seemed so strange as much as the feeling that seemed to seep from it, a hostile feeling, like it couldn't wait to do battle, draw blood, to _kill_.

"What do you want Ranger? Speak quickly it you value your life, are you friend or foe?" She growled, almost animal like, deep in her throat threating me.

"I am a friend of Gandalf, and a friend of you," I answered truthfully, sheathing my sword and holding up my empty hands to show I was not a threat, "I am here to offer you my help. You cannot wait here any longer; they know where the Ring is and are coming for it as we speak." She stared at me for a moment; I tried to read what she was thinking but her face gave nothing away; finally she seemed to come to a decision and replaced her naked sword back in her sash.

"What help can you offer, Ranger?"

"There is an Inn across the street that we can stay at for the night."

** Dae POV**

Strider, Frodo, and I where the only ones that stayed up to keep watch for the Riders, the rest of the Hobbits lay asleep in their beds. Frodo sat on one of the beds, Strider sat in a chair close to the window; while I stood, leaning against the frame of the same window as Strider. The window looked out across the street to the Inn where we should have been staying. Outside the night was quiet; the rain had stopped sometime earlier in the night. In the distance I could hear the echoing sound of hooves on stone.

"They're here," I whispered. Strider glanced at me then turned his attention back toward the window. Within a few minutes we could see four Riders ride up and dismount in front of the Prancing Pony. They entered the Inn swords drawn. As they entered I noticed that one of the Riders at the back of the group had a torn shoulder. 'Maybe you will think twice next time you try to run a Halfling over with your horse.' I thought smirking. I looked at Strider to see him glancing at me then back out the window. He watched as the wounded Rider entered the Inn, he looked back at me as if he wanted to ask something but stopped himself when my head jerked back to the window. I could hear the sound of metal being driven repeatedly into the beds the Hobbits should have been in. From where we sat across the street we could see the shadows of the Riders moving in the Inn's windows. When the impaling sound finally stopped the night air was filled with a new sound, the enraged wails of the Riders as they found out that they had been tricked. The sudden sound caused the rest of our group to startle awake.

"What manner of beings are these creatures?" I asked looking out the window, "They are unlike anything I have ever seen before." Strider turned and looked at all of the now awake Hobbits then at me.

"They were once great kings of men, and then Sauron came and gave them the nine Rings of Power. They were blinded by their need for that power that they took the rings without question. One by one they each fell into darkness, now they are slaves to his will." He turned and watched as the Riders come out of the Inn, mounted, and rode off into the night; then turned back to me. "They are known as the Nazgûl or Ringwraiths; they are neither living nor dead. Always are they drawn to the power of the One, and they can always feel it. They will never stop searching for it." We all stared out the window for a moment until I turned around.

"You little ones should get some sleep."

"Sleep, how are we supposed to sleep when those 'things' are still out there," stated Sam, "I fear I shall never sleep again." I sighed.

"She is right you should all get some rest; we have a long journey ahead of us," said Strider gently. After a little more prompting that they were safe the Hobbits went back to bed, but none could fall asleep at first. As time passed, one by one they each fell asleep. After listening to the steady breathing of the Hobbits for a bit I walked over to a chair in one of the corners, pulled my sword out of my sash, and sat down, laying it across my knees.

"When Gandalf said he sent someone to escort the Ringbearer here, you are not what I expected." stated the Ranger breaking the silence between up.

"So, Gandalf said I was coming." I scuffed, "Let me guess he also told you were he went didn't he."

"No I'm afraid he didn't, just that he sent someone to bring Mr. Baggins to Bree," the Ranger crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "So, who are you, exactly? How do you know Gandalf?"

"I have been a..." I paused trying to thinking of the right word, "an acquaintance to Gandalf the Grey for a long time. My name is Dae."

"Shadow, a Demon with an Elfish name, that's very interesting." I looked at him, tilting my head slightly.

"So you noticed I'm a Demon, most people don't know what to make of me, many just pass me off as an Elf."

"Yes, although I will say you look nothing like the few others I've encountered. You look well…a lot more…human looking than the others, why is that?"

"Probably because the Demons you saw were what are known as Lesser Demons. They are more numerous than Greater Demons like me. Lesser Demons don't have enough power to be able to take on a humanoid form, and have little to no control of their blood lust. I am a White Dog Demon; the most powerful of the Dog Demon Clans. My grandfather was said to be one of the most powerful Demons to ever live, and my father was just as strong." I lazily ran my fingers gently over the blade of my sword, "Now that is enough talk about me. I have a question for you." Without giving the Ranger a chance to protest my change in subject I continued, "What is the Heir to Gondor's throne doing as the bartender across the street put it 'consort with blood thirst Demons to become invisible and other dark things' or something along those lines?" The Ranger sat there for a minute, most likely shocked that I had figured out who he really was.

"How did…" I cut him off, and pointed at his hand,

"Your ring that is something only Heir of Gondor would have, unless you killed the real Heir and took it, which I highly doubt."

"Oh, I see." he glanced down at the snake ring on his hand. "As for what Butterbur said, it's just a rumor, people think just because someone it skilled at being unnoticed or who travels places they haven't must be consorting with Demons in some way, shape or form."

"I figured as much, but just had to be sure." curling my fingers loosely around the hilt of my sword I continued, "You should get some rest; I'll take the first watch." Strider opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it when I gave him a look that would send most men running for the hill. He nodded his head and shifted in his chair to a more comfortable position. After a few minutes he was asleep.


	3. To Imladris

**Chapter Three: To**_** Imladris**_

** Dae POV**

We left Bree early the next morning with Strider leading the way through the woods. After we had been traveling for a while Frodo asked where he was taking us.

"Into the Wild," answered the Ranger, without even turning around to look at us. I was walking at the rear of the group but I could still hear Sam whispering to Frodo.

"How do we know he is a friend of Gandalf?"

"I do not believe that the Ranger means us any harm," The Hobbits jumped at my voice, none of them seemed to have heard me come up behind them. "But, if he is a servant of the enemy don't you think he would look fairer and have a fouler feel to him." The Hobbits nodded in agreement before Sam asked.

"But where is he taking us?" that was a question Strider answered himself.

"We are going to Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the House of Elrond."

"Did you hear that? Rivendell, we're going to see the Elves." stated Sam with excitement. '_Imladris_,' Ithought, 'How long has it been since I visited Elrond's House? 200 years, maybe more. It will be nice to see it again.' Coming out of my thoughts I noticed that the Hobbits had stopped up ahead and where unpacking their cooking supplies from, Bill, the pony we had got in Bree. Strider turned to see what we were doing.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." He said.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked holding up a frying pan.

"You already ate a big breakfast before we left." Said I walking passed them and over to Strider.

"We've had one, yes, What about second breakfast?" Pippin stated, with a smug look on his face. I looked at Strider and raised an eyebrow then we both turned and continued walking. Behind us I could hear Merry talking to Pippin

"Don't think they know about second breakfast, Pip." there was a rattling sound of cooking supplies being put away. Then Pippin's panicked voice started on about the big people knowing about luncheon and afternoon tea and other such Hobbit eating times. "I wouldn't count on it." answered Merry. The next thing I heard was something being caught. Turning to look at Strider I saw he had an apple in his hand.

"I think you missed your mark." I said

"Really, and you think you could do better?" He challenged.

"I do." He handed me another apple, I took it and leisurely threw it over my shoulder, where the Hobbits were. THUNK! I smiled triumphantly.

"Impressive." Strider said chuckling.

** Normal POV**

Over the next few days the group made their way through the Chetwoods and into Midgewater. Each day was pretty much the same they would get up early each morning, have breakfast, and then head out. At noon they would take a break for lunch and to rest their weary feet, the rest of the day they would travel until late afternoon when Strider would find a safe spot to camp. Sam would usually cook them dinner from what they brought with them from Bree, but on one night, after they had spent their day trudging through the mosquito infested marsh that made up Midgewater; Strider brought a deer so they could have something fresh to eat. Later after dinner Strider had been sitting near the fire watching as Pippin and Merry got ready for bed and Frodo helped Sam clean up from dinner, Dae had gone off to get some more fire wood to last the night. He could hear Sam talking worriedly.

"Mr. Frodo, do you think Miss Dae is sick or something?"

"Why would you think she was sick, Sam, she looks fine to me," said Frodo as he helped Sam pack up the dishes from dinner.

"Well you see Mr. Frodo I've been noticing that Miss Dae hasn't been eating and I was just wondering if she might be sick or something," Frodo looked at Sam as he scratched his head,

"You know now that you mention it, I don't think I've ever seen her eat anything since we met her," He looked over at the worried Sam, "Don't worry Sam I'm sure she has her reasons for not eating. Now come on let's get some sleep I'm so tired I might just fall asleep standing." Dae came back a little while later, after depositing her load of wood she turned to go find a place to sleep, preferably in one of the nearby trees.

"You're starting to worry the Hobbits, you know." Dae turned around to see Strider sitting on a rock smocking his pipe,

"Oh and how might I be doing that?"

"They notice you don't eat and Sam seems to be very concerned, it seems he and the other Hobbits are beginning to think of you their friend."

"So, let them worry over needless things; it's their problem. I'm only here because Gandalf asked me to take Frodo to Bree, so they should consider themselves lucky that I stuck around and didn't just leave them in Bree when he didn't show." Dae replied coldly she turned to walk off. "Friends, ha..." She muttered as she walked to the furthest tree in the clearing jumped up into one of the large branches and settled in for the night. She was still awake sometime later, when something flashing in the Eastern sky caught her attention. After a few minutes the light vanished, causing Dae to put it out of her mind and finally fall asleep.

The group had been traveling for six days from the time they had left Bree to when they came to some ruins that were at the top of a large hill.

"This is the Great Watchtower of Amon Sûl; also known as Weathertop," said Strider as he turned and looked at the others, "This is the halfway point from Bree to Rivendell; we can rest here tonight." The climb up wasn't too hard for Strider or Dae but the Hobbits were exhausted by the time they reached an overhang near the hill's summit, where they would be staying the night. Dae watched as Strider walked over to the Hobbits as they threw down their packs. He unrolled a blanket and gave them each a dagger, which was the right size for Hobbit swords.

"I'm going to have a look around." he said standing up, "Stay here." Before he had the chance to leave Dae stopped him.

"I suggest keeping your guard up. The Nazgûl are not too far away, I think they are waiting for dark before they attack." Strider nodded

"Keep a look out here, I should be back soon," at that he turned and left. Dae looked around; Frodo was lying down to get some rest while Sam, Merry, and Pippin were over on the other end of the overhang huddled together. Since they didn't seem to be doing anything Dae decided to walk up to the top part of the tower. She stood up there for about an hour, as the sun set and the night came, keeping watch over the Hobbits below her. Only when she started to smell smoke did she go back down to the camp.

"What are you doing, you idiots?" hissed Dae when she saw the fire, waking up Frodo in the process.

"Tomatoes, sausages, and bacon." said Merry with a grin

"We saved some for Mr. Frodo and you if you would like some." added Sam

"That fire is a beacon for the Nazgûl, you fool!" Dae hissed through her clenched teeth as she started to put out the fire.

"That's nice, you got ashes all over my tomatoes," complained Pippin loudly. They were all silenced the sudden shriek of a Wraith.

"Hurry, to the top." Ordered Dae as she herded the Hobbits up the stairs she had used earlier to get to the top of the hill, drawing her sword as they ran up the stairs. At the top Dae had the Hobbits gather in the middle then began to circle around them, making sure that wherever the Wraiths came from, she would be between them and the Hobbits. Eventually the Wraiths showed themselves, five of them, each with its sword drawn. Dae let out a snarl and bared her fangs threateningly, as the Wraiths made their way closer to them. Four of the Wraiths came at her trying to keep her occupied. Their attacks were relentless, when one wasn't attacking the others were, they barley gave Dae time to breath. One of the Wraiths even managed to get their sword threw her defenses, when she was preoccupied with one of the others, the Wraith's blade cut her right arm leaving a four inch long cut running down from her elbow. She became so caught up in her fight with the four Wraiths that she never noticed anything else until she heard Frodo scream in pain. Two of the Wraiths that were fighting Dae broke off and headed to help their leader with the Ranger that had just shown up. Tightening her grip on her sword Dae swung the blade so hard it sliced clean through the defending Wraith's blade, the said Wraith then thought it a good time to leave and ran out of the tower. Getting clear of the other Wraith she noticed that Strider had shown up some time during the fight and was fighting the other three Wraiths with a torch and sword. He blocked one of their swords and managed to set the sword's owner on fire. One of the other two he then managed to fight out of the tower. Dae turned to the Wraith she had been fighting; it was trying to sneak away. Holding her sword parallel to the ground, the blade began to glow blue as Dae tapped into its power. Swinging the sword, the blade sent out a great arc of blue energy strait at the fleeing Wraith, slicing through is black robe and sending it flying out of the tower. Turning to were Strider was fighting she watched as Strider took care of his own Wraith that was trying to escape by throwing his torch into its head catching it on fire.

"Strider...Dae!" Sam cried from where he, Merry, and Pippin sat trying to help Frodo. Dae and Strider quickly ran over to where the injured Hobbit was laying. "Can you help him?" said the desperate Sam looking back and forth between Strider and Dae. Strider picked up a knife that was lying next to Frodo, the tip of the blade was missing.

"That's a Morgul Blade, isn't it?" Said Dae she bent down to look at the knife over Strider's shoulder.

"Yes, it is," he replied before flinging down the knife as the blade dissolved. "Come, he needs Elfish medicine." Said Strider as he picked up Frodo and walked off.

"Come little ones, it's a six day walk to Rivendell from here; if you want to save your friend then I suggest we hurry."

The group traveled as fast as they could in the direction of Rivendell. They would rest only when they had to and kept a watchful eye out for the Riders. At one point they came to the Trollshaws where they stopped to rest taking shelter in a circle of stone Trolls that Pippin said were from when Frodo's uncle went on some adventure. Dae had been standing at the edge of their little camp looking for any sign of the Wraiths, when Strider came up to her.

"You never said you were hurt." Strider said looking at her ripped sleeve and the dry blood that coated her hand and the tattered fabric around the wound.

"It's nothing," She stated not taking her eyes off the surrounding forest, "it's already healed anyway." She held up her arm and rolled up the shredded sleeve. Strider leaned forward to get a better look, her arm was covered in dry blood but other than that there wasn't even the slightest hint of a wound or even a scar.

"You heal remarkably fast."

"Yes, it's a trait most Demons have," she paused then whispered, "They're close by, I don't see how we can get to Rivendell in time to save Frodo, we're moving to slow."

"We're moving as fast as we can." Dae sighed then turned and went to check on Frodo. Walking over to him she kneeled down and placed her hand gently on his forehead and cheek in turn, then turned around to look at Strider, who was still standing at the edge of the camp.

"He's going cold. He isn't going to last much longer."

"He's not going to die, is he?" asked Pippin

"No," answered Strider, "the tip of the blade is still inside Frodo, working its way to his heart. When that piece reaches his heart he will become a Wraith like them," He said gesturing out into the dark.

"Is there anything we can do to slow the change?" asked Dae, one of the Wraiths let out a howl nearby.

"I have an idea that might work. Sam do you know the Athelas plant?" Sam shook his head, "What about King's Foil?"

"Aye, I know that one, it's a weed." Strider handed him a torch.

"It may help slow the poison." They both ran off to look for the plant while Dae stayed with Frodo, Merry, and Pippin. Sam came back soon after not having found the plant. A little while later Strider came back with a handful of King's Foil, and was followed by a woman on a white horse. While Strider put the plant in Frodo's wound the woman dismounted and spoke to Frodo.

"_Frodo, I am Arwen, I've come to help you. Hear my voice and come back to the light._"

"Who is she." whispered Merry to Sam.

"She's an Elf," he answered in awe, the Elf looked at Strider.

"He is not going to last much longer, we need to get him to my father," Strider picked up Frodo and put him on the horse, "I've been looking for you for two days, five of the Wraiths are behind you, I do not know where the other four are."

"_Stay with the Hobbits and Dae, I'll send horses for you when I get Frodo to Rivendell._"said Strider as he steadied Frodo on the saddle.

"_I am the faster rider, I'll take him._"

"_The road is too dangerous, Arwen._"

"_If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him_." Pippin looked back and forth between the two.

"What are they talking about?"

"They are trying to decide who is going take Frodo to Rivendell," walking up to the arguing pair.

"Might I make a suggestion?" they both turned and Strider nodded.

"What if Arwen rode Frodo to Rivendell, while you stay with the Hobbits," Strider opened his mouth to protest, "And I went with Arwen to keep the Riders away from her till she can make it across the river." Strider shut his mouth nodding, and then added.

"Won't it slow Asfaloth to have to carry three?"

"Who said anything about me riding?" Stated Dae as she adjusted her pack to make sure it was on securely and wouldn't slip off or hinder her movements.

"You're not seriously thinking that by walking you would still be able to keep up with Wraith's horses."

"No," she said "I was planning on out running their horses." looking at Arwen "You ready?" Arwen nodded then whispered to her horse; it leapt forward and took off into the woods Dae followed close behind. Behind her she could hear Sam say something, but ignored it she had to keep the Riders away from Arwen and Frodo that was the only thing going through her head.

Dae and Arwen spent the rest of the night and part of the next morning riding, or in Dae's case running, with no sign of the Wraiths. At some point in the morning the Riders had picked up their trail and eventually caught up to them. The rest of the day was spent with Arwen and Frodo going as fast as they could in the direction of Rivendell, while Dae did her best to keep the Wraiths at a safe distance. At one point a Wraith almost grabbed Frodo, but Dae had come at the last minute and kicked the Riders horse in the shoulder almost dismounting the Rider and its horse as it swayed dangerously before it got its balance back. Finally Arwen and Dae burst through the last part of trees and the Bruinen River came into sight. Arwen rode through the shallow water followed by Dae who jumped over the water. The Wraiths burst through the woods soon after and stopped at the edge of the river.

"Give us the Halfling, or die She-Elf," demanded one of the Wraiths

"What am I invisible or something?" Said Dae irritably

"Don't worry little Devil you will be a servant of the Great Eye soon enough, like much of your race once was." Dae snarled as she drew her sword.

"I'll die before I will ever serve that murder! As for the Halfling you're going to have to get through me before you even get near him." All of the Wraiths began to cross the river; Arwen drew her sword. When the Wraiths reached the center of the river Arwen began to chant in Elfish. When she finished a huge flood came down from the mountains and washed the Wraiths, their steeds, and the danger they brought with them away. Dae looked over at Frodo just in time to see him slowly fall off the horse; she quickly put her sword away and rushed to catch him. Setting him on the ground she left Arwen in charge of him and ran to get help.


	4. Family

**Chapter Four: Family**

** Dae POV**

I looked around the room I had been brought too; it was relatively large with a few comfy chairs and a fires burning warmly in all the hearths. After leaving Arwen and Frodo I had run to Rivendell. Two groups were sent out, one to get Frodo, the other to meet Strider and the Hobbits. When Frodo's group arrived, Lord Elrond was there to take him to be treated. Before he left, Lord Elrond had said he wanted to speak with me when he was finished. I was then brought to the room that I was now standing in. Walking over to one of the chairs, I sat down and made myself comfortable; it would be a while before Elrond would be able to come. Even with a healer as skilled as the Lord of Rivendell it would take even him a while to tend to a wound a serious as Frodo's. Staring out the window memories came back to me of the first time I came to this city.

~Flashback Begin~

It had been a long ride from Minis Tirith. I sat riding in front Lord Elrond on his horse; since I was too small to ride a horse of my own. After my parents died Lord Elrond took me in, I had been so caught up in my own thoughts while we were traveling that I hadn't even noticed that we had arrived in Rivendell until the horse stopped. Looking up, I found myself in a beautiful city surrounded by a forest; I had never seen anything like it. What amazed me the most was that there did not seem to be any border between the city and forest. It was as if they were naturally part of each other. As the years passed by and I grew older this city became the closest thing I had to a home.

~Flashback End~

** Elrond POV**

Walking into the room I had asked Dae to wait in, I found her sitting in a chair staring into the fire. She seemed to be so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice I had entered. Watching the silver haired Demon causing memories of the first time I had saw her to come back. The day had been joyous to many but not her.

~Flashback Begin~

As the line of victorious soldiers paraded through the streets of Minis Tirith led by Isildur, there also came a group of soldiers that carried the body his father, but he was not the only one. Also being carried with him was the Dog Demon Lord and his Mate. They had died at the hand of Sauron, while defending the lands of Middle Earth alongside the Men and Elves. When I looked into the crowd of cheering people I saw her, a small child that looked no older than six, standing on the side of the road tears flowing out of her blue eyes and down her cheeks as she watched her parents being brought into the city. From that day on she lived with me in Rivendell, I had made a promise to her parents that if they should parish in the battle I would look after their daughter for them. At first she was just a child I was looking after because of that promise I had made, but as the years passed she became more of a daughter to me. When my sons and daughter were born she became a friend, protector and a sister to them. She would join them in many of their endless pranks and trouble making like there was no difference between them. As she grew older she began to wander outside the city learning about her kin, at first for a few hour, then days, and eventually years; but each time she would always came back in the end.

~Flashback End~

Closing my eyes I cleared my head of the memories. I looked across the room at the Demon I thought of as a second daughter. Walking further into the room I made my presence known to her.

** Normal POV**

Shaken out of her thoughts Dae turned to see Lord Elrond walking into the room.

"You wished to speak to me, My Lord?" she said as she rose from her chair and bowed.

"Yes, first I am going to say what should have been said if you had arrived under normal circumstances, Welcome home Dae." He said smiling giving her a hug, Dae smiled and returned the gesture.

"It's good to be home," stepping back from each other Elrond looked at her

"You have grown up some since we last met. I'd have to say that every time you leave and come back you look more and more like your father. Except for your eye, those will always belong to your mother."

"Thank you; it makes me happy to hear you say that." She replied giving him a small smile.

"I also wanted to inform you that the Halfling, Frodo, is well but it may be a few days before he wakes up. After Mr. Baggins has recovered I will be holding a secret council to decide what is to be done with the Ring."

"Pardon me, but if it's a secret meeting then why are you telling me?"

"You are being told about the secret meeting because you are invited to the counsel as a representative for the Demons."

"If you wish it I will attend this meeting you are holding."

"Good," he replied, "your old rooms have been made ready for you, I take it that you still remember the way?" he said as he smiled, Dae smiled back, it had been a long time since she had been home, a very long time.

"Of course as long as Elrohir and Elladan didn't hide it again." Once when they were little the twins had a habit of playing pranks on their Demon sister and had covered her door to look like the hallway. If it hadn't been for her sharp nose she would have never been able to find her door. Needless to say later in the day she got them back by hiding some uncooked fish under their beds, it took them _days_ to find out where the smell was coming from.

"I'm sure if they did you would be able to find it." Dae turned to leave, "Oh, and if my information is correct, I think you will find an old friend there waiting for you."

Dae found her room easily and was happy to find the twins had not hid it again. Walking into her room she found it was much the same as the way she left it. In the main room there was a fireplace with some chairs around it and a table with two more chairs. To the left was her bathroom and to the right was her bedroom. Walking into the main room she undid her cloak tossing it onto one of the chairs by the table when something big and black tackled her to the floor. Dae laughed as a rough tongue ran across her face repeatedly.

"It's good to see you too Ryou, now would you mind getting off I can't breathe." The giant Cat Demon backed up and sat down. Sitting up Dae reached out and scratched the Cat Demon behind his ears causing him to close his blue eyes and to twitch his three tails in pleasure. She stood up and tossed her bag on to the same chair as her cloak. She pulling out her sword she placed it against the wall next to the table. "Alright I'm going to go get cleaned up. I'll see you in a bit"

"Rrrouw" Ryou answered. Turning she walked into the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. She undressed and tossed her dirt and blood covered clothes outside the door, and then stepping into the bath she proceeded to scrub her body clean of all of the grime of travel. Sometime later she came out in a robe that had been put in the bathroom for her. She found that a servant had come and took her dirty clothes and cloak, and on the chair where her cloak used to be she found a loose fitting deep purple dress that had a V-neck and sleeves that got wider as it got closer to her wrists.

"Must be from Arwen," she said with a wry smile. Arwen was always trying to get her to wear a dress every chance she got. After dressing, she was brushing her hair trying to decide whether to go visit Frodo or see if Strider and the other Hobbits had made it to Rivendell when the decision was made for her when a growl sounded in the room. Dae looked down at her stomach.

"Guess it's time I got something to eat," leaving her brush on the table she turned to Ryou, who had switched to his smaller form, lying on one of the chairs by the fireplace. "I'm going hunting, so I'll be back soon." Walking to the door she made her way outside and into the surrounding forest. After looking around to make sure that no one was around; Dae learned long ago that most people did not react to her true form very well; even those that knew about it were always a little nervous around her. When she was sure nobody was near she did what she loved doing most, she shed her humanoid form and let her Demon blood change her into her true form. Pushing her paws into the dirt she stretched loving the feel of the soil beneath her feet. Turning she leapt off into the forest letting her feet take her where they will. Soon her nose caught the smell she was looking for, slowing to a walk she crept up on a herd of deer that were grazing in a small meadow. Leaping out she caught one in her jaws silencing it instantly as her teeth came crashing together. She also caught another deer by pining it to the ground under one of her huge paws. Dropping the first deer, she finished off the second that lay thrashing under her paw. Sometime later the Dog Demon lay in the meadow stomach full cleaning her snow white coat of any trace of blood. Once clean she made her way back through the forest, when she made it back to the outskirts of the forest, Dae reluctantly returned to her humanoid form.

** Dae POV**

Straightening my clothes I made my way through the city, sometime while I was hunting the sun had set and the stars were coming out. After wandering around for a while I found myself standing outside the room where Frodo was resting. Knocking softly on the door I entered the room to find Frodo sleeping peacefully in his bed and an elderly man sitting by his side smocking a pipe.

"I was wondering if you would come to see him."

"How is he, Gandalf?" I asked walking up alongside Frodo's bed.

"He is recovering quite well thanks to Lord Elrond's healing, but I don't expect him to wake for a few days."

"Hmm…Has Strider and the other Halflings arrived yet?"

"No, from what information I could gather they won't be arriving until tomorrow evening." After a few minutes of silence I asked the question that had been weighing on my mind since the Hobbits and I had arrived at the Inn in Bree.

"Gandalf why didn't you come and meet us like we planned? It would have been a lot easier to make the journey here if you had met us at the Inn."

"I must apologize, Dae, for not keeping my word." Started the old wizard, "but I made every effort to make it there."

"What kept you?"

"Do you remember when I told you that I needed you to look after Frodo while I went to ask for help from the head of my order?" I nodded. "Well when I left you to find Frodo I headed straight there to speak with Saruman the White at Isengard. While there I found that Saruman had betrayed up and joined with Sauron. I was then imprisoned in Orthanc until I was rescued by Gwaihir the Windlord. Gwaihir carried me to the land of Rohan were I found no warm welcome, for Saruman's arm has grown long, and I was told to take any horse and leave at once. I chose the mightiest horse in the land of Rohan, Shadowfax is his name. Shadowfax bore me to Bree to find that you had left that morning. So I rode to Weathertop knowing that you would come to it at some point, but I was attacked by the Nine and driven off."

"Wait that light I saw when we were in the marshes. That was you, wasn't it?"

"I suppose it must have been. After that I made my way here to Rivendell arriving only two days before you." Gandalf leaned back in his chair as he finished.

"Thank you for telling me Gandalf and I would like you to know I bear no ill will toward you, I understand you did everything you could to help us." Gandalf smiled

"It is I who should be thanking you, if it hadn't been for you; I heard from Arwen, that if you hadn't been there to hold off the Wraiths she and Frodo would not have made it here in time." After that Gandalf and I said our goodbyes and I made my way back to my room. I returned to find that my traveling clothes had been returned clean and mended, I also found that Arwen had left me some more clothes that I could wear while I stayed in Rivendell, lucky they weren't all dresses or I would have had to have a few choice words with my little sister. Having grown up with Elladan and Elrohir I got into the habit of wearing pants instead of skirts and only on a few occasions would I even think about wearing one, this being one of them. For the life of me I could not see how Arwen could stand wearing a dress all the time? Walking into my bedroom I changed out of the dress and into some night clothes, and crawled into bed. A little while later I heard the pitter patter of little feet coming toward my bed, then felt Ryou curl up on the pillow next to my head; snuggling closer to the little cat I fell into a deep sleep. It was good to be home.


	5. The Council's Decision

**Sorry for the delay my computer crashed and I lost basically everything on it, then when I got a new one I had no internet access so this I the first time I have had a chance to update.**

**NOTICE (this applies to those that are just showing up to read the update not those that are reading this Fic for the first time): As I went back and read this story I realize that this story was lacking a lot of Inuyasha in it, and it is a crossover after all, so I made some changes to the story. So if you are just showing up to read the update here are some of the changes that have been made:**

** *Dae only has one sword that has not been named the description in chapter two is of one that has been seen on Inuyasha Hint Hint**

** *Dae has a Demon Cat named Ryou. His characteristics are he is solid black with blue eyes, and three tails.**

**There are probably some other changes made that I can't remember so my best suggestion is to go back and read the story, but if you choose not to I think the two listed above are the biggest changes so you shouldn't be to confused when reading.**

**Chapter Five: The Council's Decision**

** Dae's POV**

A lot has happened since I arrived home to Rivendell with Frodo and my little sister, Arwen. First of all the next evening Aragon and the Halflings Merry, Pippin, and Sam arrived with the group of Elves that had been sent to retrieve them. As soon as they arrived Sam wanted to go see Frodo and had not left his side since. Three days later Frodo finally woke up for the first time since we had been in Rivendell. After Frodo had recovered from his incident with the Wraiths, Lord Elrond announced that the secret council was going to be held the next day. Even from the time before we arrived people had been pouring in from all over Middle Earth, when the date for the council was upon us new arrivals were still coming in. Finally the day of the council arrived, I woke up early to get ready for the meeting. Pulling on a pair of black leggings and boots, then putting on a white robe-like tunic with red embroidery on the collar and on the slightly belled out sleeves. This I tied closed with a red sash, which was left empty since I didn't plan on taking my sword with me. Walking over to where Ryou was sitting in his smaller form lapping at a bowl of milk that made up his breakfast.

"Are you coming or staying?" The little cat Demon cocked his head to the side.

"Mew." he answered before padding to the table's edge and leaping up to his spot on my shoulder. Turning we left the room and headed through the winding halls until they opened up into a large courtyard where the meeting was to be held. Chairs had been brought in and set into a circle, most of which were empty, with one seat slightly raised above the rest where Lord Elrond was already seated. Walking over to a seat on Elrond's left next to Gandalf who was already seated, I sat down and made myself comfortable; as did Ryou who climbed down from my shoulder to sit curled up on my lap. Pretty soon the rest of the council guests began to arrive; including Frodo and Aragorn. As more and more people came in I began to realize two things; first was that I was the only Demon other than Ryou in the room, the second thing was that I was the only female present. For both these reasons I became very aware that many of the council members were staring at me, and not in a good way. Although there were a few who seemed to be staring more out of curiosity than anything else, most of these stares were coming from the Elves. Once everyone was seated Lord Elrond stood, causing everyone to direct their attention toward him, as he addressed the council.

"Stranger's from distant lands, friends of old you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor..." Absentmindedly I began to stroke Ryou, as I looked around the courtyard to see all who had come to attend the council. Starting at Elrond to his immediate left was Frodo followed by Gandalf and then myself. To my left sat the Elves, most of whom I did not know; one that I did recognize was a golden haired Elf named Glorfindel who had spent a great deal of time in Elrond's House so we had spoken a few times. Next to the Elves was the Dwarves, there wasn't any in their midst that I had met before; I never had much relations with Dwarves since all they ever seem to do is annoy me. Finally were the Men, who sat to Elrond's right, like the Dwarves I didn't really know any of them except for Aragorn who sat outside the circle near Lord Elrond. Casting my eyes back around the circle of chairs, a movement to my right caught my eye. It was Frodo he had been called on to bring the Ring out so everyone could see it. Frodo slowly rose from his seat with some encouragement from Gandalf; glancing around the circle he reluctantly placed the Ring on the pedestal in the middle of the circle. After returning to his seat, I could hear someone from the Men's section of the courtyard say.

"So it is true," when I looked closer I could see who it was that spoke. It was a man from the South, an important one at that from what I could tell by his clothes. The man then rose and began to speak of a dream that he had had which had led him to this council, a dream that involved 'Isildur's Bane.' The whole time he was talking, the man began to slowly make his way closer to the Ring, when he was close enough to it he reached his hand out toward the Ring.

"Boromir!" Cried Elrond warningly, instantly I was on my feet, causing Ryou to fall off onto the ground in the process, ready to stop the man before he could take hold of the Ring. Gandalf also stood up, at a speed that was odd for a man his age.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ah nazg gimbatul,ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." Gandalf's words seemed to echo around the council room and cause the sun's light to dim. Clenching my head in my hands I could feel my Demon blood reacting to the Black Speech, trying force me to give in to the most basic Demon urges, to kill. From what I could tell by the hissing coming from my feet Ryou was having just as much trouble as I was at keeping himself under control. Finally as the last echo of the Speech faded away, I could feel the power it held over me slip away with it. As I got myself under control, I could feel the red slowly fading from my eyes. Slowly I sat back down in my seat, Ryou shook himself as if by doing that he could get rid of the feeling the words had brought. Bending down I picked Ryou back up and sat him on my lap stroking his fur, which was standing on end, to make it lay flat again. Glancing over to my right I saw Elrond looking at me, his eyes seemed to say he knew what had just happened. Elrond then turned to Gandalf, raising his voice angrily.

"Never before has any voice ever uttered the words of _that_ tongue here in _Imladris_." Gandalf leaned heavily on his staff as he sat back down.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor will soon be heard in every corner of Middle Earth, for the Ring of Sauron is all together evil." The man named Boromir once again stood to address the council.

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father the Stewart of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it, no one here can. The One Ring can only be used by Sauron alone. It will answer to no other," stated Aragorn calmly.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" To my left one of the Elves stood up, a wood Elf from the East, by the look of his clothes; I've never had much interaction with the Elves from Mirkwood.

"This is not just any Ranger; this is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir seemed stunned for a minute, turning he faced Aragorn who was still sitting outside the circle.

"Aragorn," He asked, "This is Isildur's Heir?"

"An Heir to the Throne of Gondor," stated the Elf.

"_Sit down, Legolas_." Aragorn said gesturing toward the Elf; who complied and retook his seat.

"Gondor has no king," Boromir declared looking from the Elf named Legolas to Aragorn, "nor does it need a king." Gandalf sighed to my right.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

"You have but one choice," Elrond stated calmly, "the Ring must be destroyed."

"Well what are we all sitting around here talking for?" asked a dwarf as he stood, raising his ax and he brought it down heavily on the Ring where it sat on the pedestal. The ax shattered on contact sending the dwarf flying flat onto his back. To my right I could see Frodo flinch and grab his head as if he were in pain. 'So the Ring has already begun to have an effect on him.' Elrond looked at the dwarf as he picked himself up off the ground.

"The Ring, Gimli son of Gloin, cannot be destroyed by any craft we here possess. The Ring was created in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be destroyed. It must be taken deep into the land of Mordor and cast into the fiery heart of the fiery mountain from which it came." Looking out at everyone in the circle, "One of you must do this." Boromir rubbed his head,

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It is guarded by more than just Orcs," the man paused in his speech long enough to glance at me, as if I was included in the 'more than just Orcs' category "There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye of Sauron is always watching. It is a barren waste land riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not even with 10,000 men could you accomplish this; it is impossible."

"Have you heard nothing that has been this entire meeting?" Said Legolas the Elf who had stood up earlier, "The Ring must be destroyed." This statement set everyone off; Dwarves were arguing with Elves. Men were arguing with Wizards, well a Wizard since there was only one present. In all it was a complete mess. Finally I could not take it any more between Gandalf's Black Speech getting my Demon blood riled up, and now this fight going on I had to do something. Next to me Frodo stood and said something to the crowd, but his voice was drowned out by the sound of the arguing Races.

"QUIET!" My voice rang throughout the crowd of fighting people. All eyes turned to look at me, standing up I set Ryou on my shoulder and walked over to Frodo, ignoring the fact that anyone near me stepped away as I passed as if they were afraid to even be near me. "Go ahead Frodo, what were you saying."

"I said I will take the Ring to Mordor." repeated Frodo, "But, I'm afraid I do not know the way." Gandalf walked over to Frodo and stood beside him,

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins so long as it is yours to bear." One by one more people stepped forward offering their help; Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli. Looking down at the Halfling standing next to me, I placed my hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"I also will help you, Frodo. If this is what it takes to bring an end to Sauron once and for all, then I will do everything in my power to see it done." Gandalf nodded approvingly, as if he knew I would join all along.

"I'd like that very much, Thank You." Elrond surveyed our group; he opened his mouth to speak when Sam came running out of his hiding spot behind a plant, saying if Frodo was going someplace he was going too, Merry and Pippin did the same thing from their spots by the door. Elrond once again surveyed our now larger group.

"Ten Companions," he thought for a minute, "So be it, and you will be called the Fellowship of the Ring."


	6. The Ring Goes South, the Wolves Go North

**Thanks for all of the Reviews before we start lets answer some Comment Questions**

**Is Dae the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome?—this questions answer is hinted about in this chapter see if you can figure it out ;)**

**Are you going to have any Inuyasha characters appear in the story?—this question is also covered in this chapter, and the answer is yes, the first of a few different Inuyasha Characters is about to make a brief appearance**

**That seems to be all for now. Let's move on the next chapter of A Demon's Heart. Be sure to review on your way our afterwards I love to hear your comments and questions**

**NOTE: I will be putting a time line of events so u can see how the time lines of the shows match up it will be updated as events move on in the story so it should have now spoilers**

**Chapter Six: The Ring Goes South, the Wolves Go North**

**Dae's P.O.V.**

It had been almost a month since the Counsel had come to a decision of what to do about the Ring. Most of that time I spent talking with Arwen or hanging around with Elrohir and Elladan when they were around. They spent a lot of their time traveling around with the Rangers hunting down Orcs so they didn't spend a lot of time in Rivendell. They had been doing this a lot ever since their mother, Lady Celebrian daughter of Celeborn Lord of Lorien, was attacked and poisoned by Orcs while traveling to Lorien to visit her family. She eventually was forced to leave and go over the Sea more than 500 years ago. One day I was sitting in a small secluded courtyard skimming through a book while Ryou was chasing birds when Lord Elrond came to announce that the Fellowship was going to depart in three days' time. So two days later I found myself in my bedroom on the eve of our departure. I looked around one last time to make sure I had packed everything that I might need on the journey. Grabbing my bag I headed out of my bedroom and into the main room, when a knock came from the door.

"Come in." I called setting my bag down on the chair next to the table. Looking up at the sound of the door opening I saw Arwen walk in.

"I was wondering if you would still be up," she said as she walked over to the table and set a bulky package down. "I wanted to drop this off before now but we were still waiting on a part of it to get delivered. I was beginning to worry that it wouldn't get done before it was time for you to leave."

"Just finishing up my packing so it'll be ready for tomorrow, I was about to turn in." tapping a claw on top of the package resting on my table "So, what's this?"

"Something Father, the twins and I thought you should have for this journey." turning she began to walk toward the door, "Well, I'll leave you to finish your packing, Goodnight."

"Wait, will I get to see you tomorrow?" She stopped in the doorway.

"Of course, I will be there with Father to send you all off." she gave me a small smile, "But just in case, I'll wish you a safe journey, my sister." With that she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. Picking up the package I carried it over to one of the chairs by the fireplace. Sitting in the chair I began to untie the strings that held the wrapping on. Ryou jumped up on the arm of the chair and watched as the last string came undone, then I began to pull the wrapping off. Inside was a set of traveling clothes. First was a mid-thigh length plain white shirt with long sleeves. Next I pulled out a looser royal blue knee length over shirt with long sleeves that belled out at the ends, along the collar and sleeves was stitched a gold honey comb pattern. Laying the shirts aside I pulled out a pair of loose fitting black pants, and a matching pair of shin height boots. Next was a yellow sash with royal blue designs at the ends. 'Looks like the one Father used to ware.' Setting these aside along with the others, I pulled out the next thing in the now half empty package, a cloak. The cloak had no hood and was made of soft white fur. Running my hands over the fur it had a similar feel to that of my true forms' fur coat. Setting the cloak aside I pulled out the last items in the package. It was a set of armor which consisted of, a pair of leather arm guards, a set of shoulder guards that went from the top of the shoulder to just above the elbow. Lastly was a black piece of armor that covered the torso and mid-thigh area, there were slits in the lower part of the armor so that my legs would not be hindered by it. Laying the set of armor with the rest of the things I had received I looked them all over again. Each piece was skillfully crafted and looked to be made from the best of the Demon silks, metals, and leathers that could be found.

"It must have taken years for Lord Elrond to find Demon Craftsmen skilled and willing enough to make these." I said to Ryou in awe of the master pieces in front of me.

"Meoow," Ryou agreed. Picking up the garments I laid them across the chair next to my pack. Taking the chest piece and shoulder guards I packed them safely away in my pack, leaving out the arm guards and the rest of the clothes to wear tomorrow.

"Come on Ryou let's get some sleep, who knows the next time we'll get to sleep in a real bed again," picking up the little Cat Demon I carried him into the bedroom.

The next day I woke up early, bathed, and then dressed in the new clothes I had been given the night before. 'They fit perfectly.' I thought fastening the silver crescent moon shaped clasp of my new fur cloak. Walking over to the table I slid my sword in my sash on my right hip, hefting my pack up onto my shoulder.

"You ready to go, Ryou?"

"Meow," he answered jumping into my arms. Turning we left my rooms and headed down the hall, making our way toward the courtyard where we were supposed to meet up with the rest of the Fellowship. Turning a corner I was surprised to find Arwen and Aragorn talking in hushed voices, backing up around the corner I waited until the voices stopped and a pair of footsteps left down the hall. Walking back around the corner I found Arwen standing alone in the hallway.

"Of all the people for you to fall for, a mortal man is defiantly not what I would have pictured you with, Sister." I said leaning against the hallway wall arms crossed, Ryou sitting on my shoulder.

"You say that as if it is a bad thing. He is a good man, Dae, and I love him."

"I don't doubt that at all, from what I have seen of you two together over the past month. What bothers me is that he is a man; a mortal man. Is it so wrong that I don't want to see you broken hearted when it comes time for him to die, which looks like it will be soon judging by the quest we're setting out on."

"Now you are sounding just like Father. I have faith in him. He will come back to me. As for when the time comes for him to pass on, I would rather live the short time of his life, than leave and live on the rest of my life without him."

"You seem pretty sure of that statement," sighing I shook my head in defeat, 'If her heart is set on this man then I guess I have no choice but to help her,' "Well, if you are that sure then I guess I'll have to make sure he comes back alive to you."

"You would do that, even if you do not like the fact that he is mortal?" I nod pushing myself off the wall

"If you really love that man this much, then yes I would." Arwen walked up to me and threw her arms around me in a hug, softly she whispered in my ear.

"Thank you, my Sister." breaking the hug she backed up and looked me over, "I see your gift fits you well."

"Yes, they fit perfectly. Will you thank Lord Elrond and the twins for me when they get back? Well I guess I should be thanking you too" nodding Arwen said she would, taking a few steps down the hall I turned back and added, "Well I better be going before they decide to leave without me." Entering the courtyard I found three of the Hobbits Merry Pippin, and Sam already there with the pony we had bought back in Bree; Bill. Standing a little away from the group of Hobbits was some of the other early arrivers Gimli the Dwarf and the Man from Gondor Boromir. 'That's odd I would have thought Aragorn would have been here by now, must have had something he needed to do before we left.' Walking over I greeted the Hobbits, who returned the greeting merrily. A few minutes later the Elf, Legolas, showed up followed by Gandalf and then Aragorn a little while later. Finally the last to arrive was the Ring Bearer himself, Frodo. After everyone had arrived Lord Elrond came out to see us off along with Arwen and a group of other Elves.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on a quest for Mount Doom. For those of you that travel with him, you may go as far as you see fit for no oath nor bond is laid on you to go further than you wish. Farewell my friends, may you not stray from your purpose. May the blessings of the Elves, Men and all of the Free Folk go with you all." After Lord Elrond finished speaking Gandalf called out from the back of our group, near the gate at which we were going to exit.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer to lead the way." Frodo slowly made his way to the front of the group and out the gateway, from my place next to Gandalf I could hear Frodo whisper.

"Which way is Mordor, Gandalf, left or right?"

"It's Left," Gandalf whispered back. Turning left Frodo led us down the path and eventually out of Rivendell. Pausing on the crest of a hill, I took one last look at the place I had called home for the past 3000 years, wondering if I would see it again or would I share the same fate as my parents.

**Normal P.O.V.**

When the Company finally stopped for the night they set up a small camp in the cover of a small grove of trees. Sam and Frodo started dinner while everyone else went about doing other chores around the campsite, fetching water, clearing space to sleep and gathering firewood. When everything was gathered and cleared, they all sat down around the fire waiting for dinner to get done. Dae sat on a log watching Ryou pounce on crickets and other small creatures. Merry and Pippin came over and watched the little Cat Demon.

"That's your cat isn't it, why did you bring it with you."

"Merry I don't think it's a cat," Pippin said crouching down then he began poking Ryou in the side, "Cats don't have THREE tails."

"He is a Cat Demon, and if you keep poking him like that Pippin you will most likely lose your arm." Pippin pulled his hand back slowly, "I guess I never really introduced you guys to him. He's name is Ryou, and he is one of my oldest and closest friends." Ryou walked over to Pippin and sniffed his hand.

"Wow a Demon, I've never seen a Demon before." Aragorn, who was sitting nearby happened to choose the moment to take a drink of his waterskin, he nearly choked on the water.

"Um Pip, Dae is a Demon." Merry said slowly to his friend. Pippin sat there for a bit digesting the information.

"Am I the only one here who did not know this," Pippin asked exasperatedly looking at everyone in the group, they all nodded; even Bill.

"Don't feel bad you're not the first person to make that mistake," walking over to the little Hobbit "But I will say you do hold the record for taking the longest to realize it."

"All right everyone dinners ready." called Sam as he stirred the pot of stew he had been making. While everyone else gathered around the fire to get their food Dae slipped away into the woods. As everyone began to eat Sam looked up, noticing Dae's absence.

"I see things haven't changed with Miss Dae, she still doesn't eat with us."

"I wouldn't worry to must about her, Sam, it has nothing to do with your cooking," Gandalf said "Dae has never had much of a taste for human food; she prefers to hunt her own. She also doesn't have to eat as often as the rest of us and defiantly not as often as you Hobbits; I'd say one good hunt could keep her happy for about a week." The rest of the meal was spent relatively quiet with some small talk here and there. Eventually they all finished their dinner, dishes were done, and Dae wandered back sometime shortly after dark. She returned to her log near the edge of camp, watching the going on of the rest of the group. The Hobbits were all gathered around Aragorn and Boromir as the Men went through the basics of holding a sword. Gandalf and Gimli sat smoking their pipes watching the Hobbits and Men. The Elf had disappeared someplace.

"May I sit with you?" said a voice behind Dae nearly causing her to jump out of her skin. Whipping around to see Legolas standing behind her. "My apologies if I startled you."

"It's alright, do whatever you want." She gestured toward the empty spot on the log. Stepping over the log he sat down lightly next to the Demon. The two sat in silence for a bit until Ryou came over and sat between them cleaning his face with his paw. Legolas stretched his hand out so the little Demon could sniff it. After investigating the Elf's hand, Ryou let him scratch his ears and began to purr.

"You don't seem all that intimidated by him." Dae said watching Legolas as he interacted with Ryou.

"He's may be a Demon but that doesn't mean he's bad, it just means he's a little different from a regular cat."

"True, but most people don't see it that way. When they see a Demon they automatically think 'Oh look it's a blood thirsty Demon let's kill it'." Dae looked back down at Ryou who was now lying on his back getting his belly scratched, "Ryou is probably one of the gentlest Demons I know, he never does anything violent unless provoked." They sat there for a bit longer until the Men decided that the Hobbits had received enough teaching for one night, and they all settled in for the night with Gimli taking the first watch.

As the Company pushed further and further South the days began to blur together until it seemed that they had been traveling forever. On one of these days the Fellowship had been traveling along a steep hill that bordered a dense grove of trees. Everything seemed to be going the same as any other day until Ryou, who have been sitting on Dae's shoulder next to Gandalf at the front of the group, jumped off his Mistresses shoulder and ran lightly down the hill. Coming to a stop a few yards down the hill his body burst into flame that expanded as he changed size. When the flames dissipated they revealed a giant cat about the same size as a horse, his top canines had grown into long fangs that could be seen even with his mouth closed. Dae walked down the slope to the snarling Cat Demon, placing her hand on his shoulder to calm him. Aragorn came down the slop after her.

"What's going on?" Dae stood there for a minute her nostrils flaring as she sniffed the air.

"Wolf Demons, I don't think they're on the attack; but I would get everybody together just in case." Aragorn jogged back up the hill and told Gandalf the news, then had everyone get out of the line they had been walking in and into a defensible group. Dae joined them shortly after convincing Ryou to come back up the hill. There they waited, after a few minutes the wolves finally showed themselves, it was a pack of about 20 Wolf Demons along with the wolves that they controlled.

"That's no hunting party, look they have wounded and pups with them. They must have been driven of their land." Gandalf stated, suddenly one of the demons broke off from the rest of the pack and came up the slope; he stopped within a few yards from the group. The Demon looked to be about late twenties, he had his pointed ears and his long black hair pulled back in a high pony tail. His clothes consisted of a piece of armor around his chest, and a multitude of furs on his arms legs and wrapped around his waist.

"Let me handle this," Dae said to Aragorn, "Ryou, you stay here." Dae walked down the slope closing the distance between her and the other Demon.

"What brings your pack this far North, Koga," Dae asked the Demon.

"I don't think I'll tell you that, Dog, I just came up here to make sure you don't cause any trouble while we are passing though." Dae crossed her arms huffing,

"This doesn't have to do with that human woman leaving you, does it?"

"That's not..." Koga started defensively.

"Oh, yes it is I can tell by that look on your face. You're still mad that my Uncle ran off with your woman and now you're taking it out on me since you can't take it out on him. Well get over it, Wolf that was like 3000 years ago...literally!" Koga sighed tiredly

"Fine, if you must know there have been some wolves from Isengard coming into our territory, at first we were able to fight them off but now more and more were beginning to show up. We were over run, this is all that is left of us," gesturing at the pack behind him, that was now a disappearing over a hill. "We're headed North into the mountains where it is safer."

"I see, is the Gap of Rohan still open?"

"It was, but who knows if it is passable now."

"Alright thanks."

"Well I should be catching up with my pack." turning he ran off after his pack, hair and tail blowing in the wind behind him. Walking back up the hill Dae rejoined the group.

"It seems Saruman has sent his wolves north, we should be on guard, who knows how far they have come."

By the time the Company made camp that night they had all basically become comfortably with their cat members new size; well as comfortable as can be excepted when an 800 pound giant cat was sitting in a corner of the campsite hissing and growling.

"Oh, stop that you're acting like a big pussy cat that just had a run in with the neighbor's dog." Ryou sat with his back to Dae, hair puffed up so much he looked like a giant fluff ball.

"Rrrowr"

"I don't care how much you don't like wolves, chill out your scaring the Hobbits."

"What is wrong with the beast?" asked Boromir cautiously.

"He just has this thing about wolves. He has never told me why, but every time we come across any wolves he always gets in a mood like this. Give him a bit and he'll calm down."

"Maybe he just doesn't like dogs."

"I highly doubt that's the reason." Dae stated.


	7. Fleas, Crows and Realy Big Dogs Oh My!

**Author's Note: Wow it took a long time to get ****this done but thanks to ****kaigirl16 I was able to get motivated enough to finish this chapter. I also would like to say that there are probably some spelling and grammar error since this has not been through my beta yet since she has been busy having just left for college this week. This chapter is the longest I have ever written at about 7,000 words so enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven: Fleas, Crows and Really Big Dogs…Oh, My!**

** Normal P.O.V.**

In the days that followed their run in with the Wolves the Fellowship continued to travel south, toward the Gap of Rohan, though they kept a lookout for signs of the threat the Wolves were fleeing from. As they traveled the Fellowship found themselves traveling through a fairly wooded area; Gandalf, Legolas and Aragorn walked at the front leading them on. Dae walked with the Hobbits in the middle of the group, with Sam leading Bill. While Boromir and Gimli followed as a rearguard at the back. The group had been walking for a quite some time after leaving the previous night's campsite when Boromir began to notice that Dae seemed to be scratching at her neck quite a bit.

"Dae, are you alright?" he asked finally after watching her continue to assault her neck for about a quarter of a league, "You keep scratching; did you run into a poisonous plant or something?" Dae turned and looked back over her shoulder mid-scratch before letting her hand fall to her side.

"No." was all she said before turning back around

"The Mutt's probably has fleas" muttered Gimli

"What was that, you little hairball?" Dae snarled rounding on the Dwarf.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Said the Dwarf fainting innocence, the Dwarf had learned long ago not to outright insult the Demon especially to her face, for he had learned the hard way that she would beat him to a bloody pulp if given the chance. Multiple times during their traveling it had become very apparent that the Demon and Dwarf were not going to coexist very well, it got to the point sometimes they had to be physically separated which involved Gimli being dragged off some place because no one was even going to attempt at moving a Demon that didn't what too move. Both Races seemed to have a hatred for each other that went back generations; the Dwarves believed that the Demons were savage beasts that would kill you at any given chance since a great number of Dwarves have fallen prey to many a Demon almost as many as the Dragons have claimed. While the Demons believed that the Dwarves where inferior to themselves in every way; though Dae might have picked up on some of the Dwarf/Elf conflicts too since she grew up with them which didn't help matters at all, and this divide between their races had caused the two to become 'Interparty Enemies' very quickly.

"Good because unlike your race, Dwarf, Demons do not get fleas, our blood is deadly to them." Turning back around she quickly walked to catch up with the Hobbits. The Dwarf continued to mutter more quietly as the group continued to move on without any other confrontations.

Finally they stopped for lunch around noon in a rocky area that was once known by Men as Hollin. Everyone went about doing their normal duties for getting ready for their midday meal; which involved Sam doing most of the cooking while everyone else waited for the food. To pass the time Aragorn and Boromir decided it would be a good time to give Merry and Pippin a lesson in swordsmanship. Dae walked over and sat on a rock next to Gandalf; after placing her pack down next to a nearby rock and laid her sword against the rock in easy reach. Gandalf was talking to Gimli about all the options that were open to get across the Mountains or under it in Gimli's case. Dae was only barely listening to what was being said as she watched the Hobbit's take turns blocking Boromir's attacks; Aragon offered help when needed by correct Pippin's stance and Merry's grip before going and sitting on a small boulder nearby.

"I have been meaning to ask you," started the Ranger as he filled and lit his pipe, "that sword of yours, it is different from any sword I have seen before, is it Demon made?" he gestured at the sword lying near him.

"Yes, it is made by a Demon weapon smith."

"What sort of metal was used? The blade looks very different from other swords made by Men, Dwarves or Elves," asked the Ranger curiously.

"That is because it wasn't made from any type of metal but the fang of a very powerful Demon. My father had it made since the Demon that the fang came from was able to break the blade of one of the Swords of Supreme Conquest. I guess it is sort of my inheritance from my father; its name is Tokijin." Dae hadn't been paying much attention to what Aragorn was doing since she was watching Boromir spar with the Hobbits, so when she was caught off guard by a faint spike of a Demonic aura next to her and a pained cry from the man sitting near her. She was surprised to see Aragorn standing up holding on to the hilt of her sword, a dangerous aura emitting from the blade.

"Put it down!" she yelled catching everyone's attention.

"I can't!" Cried Aragorn alarmed, "my hand it won't open!" Dae rushed forward and pried the sword out of the man's hand. As soon as it was out of his grasp, Aragorn collapsed back on to his rock gripping his hand as it had been burned.

"_Aragorn are you all right?" _asked Legolas as he to check out his friend's hand, there was a slight burn on this palm but nothing severe.

"_Yes, I'm fine I was just caught off guard is all."_

"What happened?" asked the Elf. "Why could he let go of the sword?"

"He picked up my sword that's what happened. He is lucky it didn't drive him insane, a sword like this is not meant for Humans to wield." Said Dae placing her sword safely back in her sash so not to have anyone else pick it up.

"What was that it felt as though I was being crushed by some evil presence?" Said Aragorn as he got over the effects of the sword, after seeing that everything was alright now the other Man and the Hobbits went back to their training.

"That was the evil spirit of the Demon that is trapped in this sword. This sword is dangerous for anyone that isn't a strong Demon to use. It drove its first wielder, the very Demon that made it, to kill many people before it eventually killed him; that is what would have happened to you if you had continued to hold on to it." Dae said and went over to the fire where Ryou was sitting watching Frodo and Sam cook. Gandalf elaborated more to the Man, Elf and Dwarf sitting near him.

"As is the nature of such swords, those that are made from the fang, bone, claw or any other part of a Demon tend to hold and imprint in them of the Demon that they were made from. Since Dae sword was made from a Demon that loved to kill, the sword itself loves to kill and if not wielded by someone strong, it will take control of its user for the soul reason of killing as many it can before the body of the wielder is dead." Thinking over this Legolas turned to Dae who was feeding Ryou some scrapes that Sam had given her.

"Does the sword have the same effect on you?" Dae shook her head giving Ryou the last of the scraps she stood and brushed the dirt off her pants.

"No, when I first began training with Tokijin I had learned how to control the Demon inside the sword, by forcing Demon into submission; that is the only way one can wield a sword such as this and not loose themselves." Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her neck where she had been scratching earlier that day; instinctively her hand came up and over the spot with a loud SMACK! This sudden sound caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look at her. Bringing her hand down, she looked at it,

"YOU!" she yelled had her hand.

"Milady, you needn't be so rough." said a pained little voice from her hand. Gandalf came over and looked in her hand there lay a partly flattened bug about as big as his thumb nail.

"Ah, so it's you Myoga. I didn't think you would be joining us, this being a highly dangerous quest." Gandalf said with a little twinkle in his eye.

"Gandalf, who are you talking to?" asked Frodo standing next to the wizard, as the rest of the Fellowship came to see what the commotion was all about, Boromir and the Hobbits decided to end their training for now since they seem to keep getting interrupted. Dae looked at the little creature in her hand, and then roughly dumped it out of her hand before walking away. The group looked down at the little bug that had been left on the ground. Standing the bug began to brush off his clothes.

"Must everyone be so rough to an old flea?"

"Merry, look a talking bug!" cried Pippin stating the obvious as usual.

"I think we can all see that, Pip." Merry said. Gandalf chuckled as he gently picked up the little flea before sitting back down on his rock and placing the flea gently on his knee. The flea sat down sorely with a sigh.

"I suppose I should be grateful that she only dropped me in the dirt instead of the fire or even just strait out killing me like her father would have done." The flea gave a shiver at the thought.

"That he would have," nodded Gandalf

"Gandalf, who is that, or should I say _what_ is that?" asked Aragorn

"Oh, yes introductions." Gandalf began to go around their group introducing each of the Fellowship to the little Flea, "This is Myoga, a Flea Demon though not the bravest of Demons they are very knowledgeable of many things. He is what you could call an adviser to Dae's clan and has been for the past five generations."

"Dae didn't seem too happy to see you, why is that?" asked Boromir

"Ah yes that is to be expected. You see the last time we saw each other we were traveling around the island of Tolfolas, which resides on the Southern edge of the land you know as Gondor, and that area is known for having quite a large population Snake Demons around. Well there had been a lot of talk from the neighboring coast about the snakes having been causing a lot of trouble outside of their normal island region so Lady Dae and I went to sort it out. Things were going fine for a bit till we ran into a nasty Snake Charmer that had been the one causing most of the trouble summoning snakes and creating quite a mess of the nearby villages. I was separated from Lady Dae during the beginning of the battle and by the time I could get back to her the fight was already over and she was gone." Gandalf lit his pipe as he and the others listened to the old flea's tale.

"So, in other words you ran away again and she is still mad at you," Gandalf said.

"Basically," sighed Myoga.

After eating lunch the group was in the process of packing their stuff up, when Legolas spotted something to flying in their direction. To a mortal eye it looked like a bit of cloud moving swiftly across the sky, but to the Demons and Elf in the group it could easily be seen as a flock of birds headed in their direction. Dae who had been sitting on a rock at the far end of the camp stood quickly eyes narrowing and nostrils flaring as she took in the flock.

"It not natural for Crebain to be this far from the lands of Fangorn and Dunland."

"Quick Hide!" called Aragorn everyone hurriedly grabbed their stuff and slipped under bushes and in between some of the larger rocks. After tossing her pack into a gap in between two rocks Dae slid under an overhanging bush with Ryou curled up in her arms only to find the place already taken by Legolas. Dae moved to get out and find a different spot when the Elf grabbed her arm.

"_Wait_," he whispered as he quickly pulled her back down to lay under the bush next to him. Dae turned to protest only to have it die in her throat when a flock of large crows swoop in over them and begin to circle. Clamping her mouth shut she shifted uncomfortable, normally she didn't like being in closed spaces especially with someone else there. Lying still again she became very aware of how close the Elf was to her, she could smell the fresh woodsy sent of crushed pine needles that came from living for years the forest. Slowly she found mind wandering over how nice the smell was until she shook her head growling softly for thinking such thoughts. The hand that was still on her arm tightened slightly reminding her that silence was needed now; lying perfectly still they both looked up at the circling birds. After what seemed like hours the bird finally flew off in to search elsewhere, for it was very apparent by the bird's behavior that they were spies, probably for Saruman. After making sure the birds were a good ways away the members of the Fellowship finally emerged from their hiding places. After the Elf had released her arm Dae crawled out from under the overhang and went to retrieve her things.

"It would seem that Saruman is keeping a close watch on the Gap of Rohan and the paths that lead to it," said Myoga from his seat on Gandalf's shoulder, "If I might make a suggestion of finding a less watched and safer path." The old wizard sighed leaning warily on his staff.

"We could cross the mountain at the Redhorn Gate, it is most likely not as heavily watched due to the winter storms that brew there, it being a safer path may yet be determined."

"It seems foolish to this Dwarf to go blundering off into the snowy mountains when we could be warm and well fed if we simply went to the Mines where my cousin Balin is Lord." Grumbled the Dwarf, Gandalf sighed tiredly clearly indicating that they had had this conversation before.

"Though it may seem foolish to you Gimli to me it would most unwise to go into those Mines without first exhausting all other methods." Their new course set the Fellowship set out with what was left of the day heading toured the Pass of Caradhras.

That evening the Fellowship made camp under rocky overhang near the very knees of Caradhras. As dinner was cooking the members of the Fellowship sat close around the fire as a cold wind whipped down the mountain, luckily most of the wind was blocked by the overhang they were sheltered under.

"Myoga do you know any stories about Demons? I mean I have heard of some tales with Demons in them but are there any stories that the Demons tell about themselves?" Frodo asked looking up from the pot he was watching Sam stir.

"Aye we have many legends and stories that are passed down through the generations."

"Why don't you tell us one, it would help pass the time waiting for the food to get done," suggested Gandalf, "How about the one about the one about the Demon Lord and the Mortal Woman?"

"Ah that is one that I know the best," the Flea moved from his spot on Gandalf's shoulder to a more central area, a rock near the fire clearing his throat he began. "A _very_ long time ago back before the first war with Sauron, there lived a Great Dog Demon, a Demon Lord. He ruled over these lands and kept them safe. After the death of his Mate he ruled the land alone with only his son to keep him company. Many long and lonely years passed, with only a rare visit from his son. The Demon Lord was traveling through the Northern region of his land when he came across a young mortal woman, and they fell in love instantly. Over the next few years the Demon Lord would visit the woman, bringing gifts and tales of the things he saw in the wide world, and eventually he took her as his Mate. They lived together happily for a year or so when the Demon Lord was called away to defend his lands against a Red Dragon named Ryukotsusei, who had invaded his land and wished to challenge him for the Swords of Supreme Conquest." Myoga paused in his story to take a sip of his tea that Sam had made for the group. Gandalf took this pause in the story to add in his own comment,

"I am sure you all know of this Dragon by another name, Smaug, the Dragon that was killed some 60 years passed." Myoga nodded before continuing on in his tale.

"Now by this point the Demon Lord's Mate was heavy with child and he was very uneasy about leaving her behind but he had a duty to protect his land and left to defeat the Dragon with a promise to be back before the birth. But things did not go as planned, the Dragon proved to be very strong and it took a great deal of the Demon Lord's strength to weaken the Dragon and seal him away with one of his own fangs. Although he won the Demon Lord paid a great price for he was wounded quite severally, though not a life threatening wound had it been left to heal, the Demon Lord sensed something terrible had happened to his Mate so he rushed back to see her, sparing only a few moments to speak with his son; who was highly displeased with his father for have a relationship with a human for his son detested humans. When the Demon Lord arrived to his Mate's home he found it surrounded by soldiers and had to fight his way into the house only to find a man walking out of the room where his Mate was lying in labor, the man reacted of his Mate's blood. The Demon Lord quickly went to his Mate's side to find his new born child lying in his dead Mates arms. Using one of his three swords he brought her back to life. After making sure his newborn son and Mate were safely away the Demon Lord then fought the man that had tried to kill his Mate in a battle that cost them both their lives." The story ended just in time for Sam to announce that supper was ready, no one spoke until all the dishes were set aside and bellies were full.

"Gandalf, if this Demon Lord was so powerful, then why wasn't he able to kill Smaug when it took only one arrow from a lake man's bow to kill him 60 years ago?" Merry asked leaning back against the rock wall of the overhang.

"Ah that is a good question, you see when the Demon Lord sealed the Smaug with his fang it greatly weakened him to at least one hundredth of his original power. How the Dragon got unsealed I do not know but when he was set free from his seal he was not able to regain his previous power, and so when he was shot by the man from Dale, Smaug was not anywhere near the strength he used to have or he would have not been so easily killed."

"The Demon Lord, he ruled the Western Lands right, Gandalf?" Frodo asked

"That is correct he did rule the Western Lands, although I am a little surprised that you know of them."

"I have heard the Western Lands mentioned before, but I haven't seen it on any of the maps that I looked at in Rivendell, so I am not sure of where exactly they are." Frodo said.

"It is not surprising that you could not find it in any of the maps made by Elves or Men. I doubt that even the Dwarves have it on any of their maps. The Demons do not hold the divisions of the land that were put up by the other Races they have their own way of dividing up the land of Middle-Earth into the Northern, Eastern, Southern, and Western Lands. The Western Lands basically are the land from the most Northern point of the Misty Mountains all the way down to the southernmost edge of Gondor. The Eastern border is on the Western side of the Redwater River and Ash Mountains. Each area has always been ruled be a powerful Demon Lord from the areas ruling clan, whose job it is to keep their land in order and the Demons within it in check."

"What is the ruling clan for the Western Lands?" asked Aragorn

"The Dog Clan." Replied Gandalf, "more specifically the White Dogs are the current ruling clan but from the looks of things they won't be holding on to that title for much longer. The White Dogs are almost completely wiped out during the last war with Sauron and to my knowledge there is currently only one surviving member of that clan. The next in line for the ruling clan, if that member where to die, would probably be the Grey Dogs wouldn't you say Dae? Since you are a Dog you must know all of the ranking of the different clans."

"No, the Black Dogs have a higher rank than the Grey so they would have first pick."

"You're a Dog Demon, what clan are you from if you don't mind my asking Miss Dae?" asked Sam

"My mother was a Black Dog, but I take after my father in both form and clan affiliation."

"What clan was he?"

"He was a White Dog," she paused for a moment to let the information sink in, "when I was born our clan was already very small, all that was left was father and uncle. Though my uncle didn't count because he was only half-demon before gave up his Demon heritage when he made himself mortal to live with his human Mate. So, after my father died I was left the last of my clan."

"So that story that Myoga told it really happened?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, that was the story of my Grandfather, Inutaisho. My father was his first born Sesshoumaru, and my Uncle was his second and a Half-Breed, Inuyasha. After my Grandfather's death he left each of his sons a Sword of Supreme Conquest the third was lost for some time before it was sealed in the Underworld."

"What are the Swords of Supreme Conquest?" Frodo asked.

"That is the name give the swords that the Demon Lord possessed, which had the power of the three worlds." Gandalf said

"I have heard of those mentioned in tales before; warrior's that wish to seek out the power to dominate the three worlds usually go looking for those swords" Legolas added.

"What exactly do they do?" Frodo asked

"Well the sword of Earth, also known as the protector of man, could fell a hundred enemies with one strike; the name of this sword was Tetsusaiga. The sword of Heaven could raise a hundred humans from the dead with one strike; this sword was called Tenseiga."

"Oh that is the one that the Demon Lord used to bring back his Mate isn't it?" Sam said.

"Right you are Sam and you might find it interesting to know that Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, where both swords that were what you might call brothers; since they were both made from the Demon Lord's own fangs. The final sword was the sword of Hell, named Sounga. The most dangerous of the three swords for this sword could actually open the very gate of hell itself and summon a hundred dead souls. I am very happy to say that this sword is no longer in existence since it was sealed away in the very depths of Hell by none other than the Demon Lord's own Sons about two hundred years after his death. The last thing we need to worry about is Sauron getting his hands on Sounga and summoning an army from hell." The group nodded in agreement with that,

"Now enough talk for tonight we should get some rest we have quite a long hard trek tomorrow so we will need our strength." The group rose and got settled into their bed for the night, except for Legolas who had first watch that night so he sat with his back to the fire on a rock at the edge of camp. Dae looked down at Ryou as he curled up on the already snoring Pippen. She watched the odd pair as they slept; it was very rare to find people that accept Demons for who they were and not what they were, and yet almost everyone in this group seemed to accept them for the most part.

Sure the Dwarf voiced his opinion on her and Ryou which was what was to be expected from a Dwarf, but the Hobbits seemed at perfect ease with the two Demons even knowing the nature of their race. As for the Men; Aragorn seemed accepting and even expressed an interest in learning more about the Demon clans and customs, Boromir on the other hand though he never voiced his thoughts Dae could tell they made him nervous. This was understandable for any man of Gondor, even after Sauron's fall the land of Mordor and its surrounding area still have a good population of Demons running amuck so it is safe to say that he has probably had his fair share of meetings with more wild blood-thirst Demons, but for the most part he had been hospitable to the Demons in the group. Gandalf was probably the most accepting of the group since he has been a friend of Dae's for as far back as she could remember. Finally there was the Elf, like Aragorn, Legolas seemed to have a keen interest in learning about Demons but he also liked to hear about her life growing up in Rivendell. Maybe because she was one of the few in the group that was around his age, but the Demon and Elf seemed to get along very well most evening could be found trading stories of their different encounter in their long lives, Dae would tell stories about what it was like growing up with Arwen and the mischievous twins, while Legolas would talk about what it was like growing up as Royalty and the torcher he used to put his tutors through. Though in their stories Dae always made appoint to avoid any details concerning her family other than that they had died in the war, even now many _many_ years later she still found the memory of their death painful. Dae looked over at the Elf as he sat eyes scanning the dark surroundings ceaselessly, alert to any danger.

The nights stories had brought up a lot of old unwanted memories making sleep impossible. So since sleep was not an option she decided to find something to do to pass the time. Walking over to the edge of the camp away the sleeping others, she sat down near the Elf, even though she wasn't in the mood for talking company was nice, and began to go through her pack doing a basic maintenance on her armor and weapon. Legolas seemed to sense that she didn't want to talk so he remained silent, only sparing her a glance as she sat down before going back to his scanning of the surrounding area. Finally after about an hour, Dae ran out of things to do so after safely packing her things away she made her way back to the rest of the group and lay down though did not fall asleep till long after Aragorn had relieved Legolas of guard duty.

The next morning the group ate quickly before setting out wanting to get over the mountain as quickly as possible. As they made their way up the side of the mountain which had been only dusted with snow the night before now was cover in deep snow. Thought it wasn't to deep to walk in it did slow the group down a bit. The higher the Fellowship climbed the more treacherous the climb, at one point Frodo managed to step on a particularly slippery spot and was sent sliding down the mountain side until Aragorn stopped his decent. Dusting the snow off himself the Hobbit found he was missing something, the rest of the group both behind and ahead who had stopped watched as the Ringbearer look around frantically only to stop as her caught sight of Boromir stoop to pick something up off the ground. Straightening he held his find out in front of his face. The Ring. The Man almost seemed incline to keep it until he was prompted by Aragorn with a dangerous voice to give it back, the Ranger seemed ready to use force to return the Ring to its proper Bearer if needed. As the day wore on the group climbed even higher up the mountain, late in the day a light snow began to fall, the higher the group climbed harder the snow seemed to fall. By late afternoon the falling snow had turned into a blizzard, but the group still continued higher. The further they traveled up the mountain the worse the storm became. With every passing minute the deeper the snow got, so deep at one point that the Hobbits could not walk in it anymore; Dae had to have Ryou transform into his bigger form and set all four on his back. Eventually their path led off the main face of the mountain and onto a trail that lead along the mountain side. Part of the way along the trail Gandalf stopped and looked out over the edge into the blizzard. The group came to a stop near him, faintly over the roar of the storm a voice could be heard chanting in an old powerful language.

"Gandalf, someone is controlling this storm! Could this be Sauron's power at work?" Dae called over the howling wind.

"No, this storm is the work of Saruman!" Cried Gandalf raising his staff and began to chant a counter spell. The storm pounded violently against the mountain as the two wizards magic's clashed around them.

"Gandalf, we cannot continue like this we will all freeze to death or be buried alive before we even make it across the mountain." Boromir hollered over the storm, "We should head back down and take shelter in my city."

"We cannot go on the West Road, Saruman watch it too closely." Aragorn argued, lightning began to strike along the mountain side from the heart of the magic induced storm.

"If we cannot go around and we cannot go over, then let us go through the Mines; let us go under the mountain." Gimli suggested, "You said it would be unwise to go under the mountain while there were still other options, now that there are no others will you see the reason in my suggestion?" Gandalf paused on his chanting surveying the group, finally he said.

"The choice is up to the Ringbearer." Frodo sat huddled against Ryou's neck, while everyone waited for his answer.

"U-under, we will g-go u-under the m-mountain." Frodo answered through chattering teeth. Gandalf nodded; suddenly there was a crash of power from the sky above followed by a flash of lightning. As a lightning strike hit the side of the mountain, the group made a lunge for the mountain side trying to find some shelter under the wall of the trail but there was nothing to help block the avalanche of snow and rock that came crashing down the mountain. Frodo looked up at the wall of white that came hurtling toward him, and then suddenly everything went black.

"Gandalf are you still alive?" Came Aragorn's voice from the darkness, it seemed to echo slightly.

"If I were dead I wouldn't be answering you, now would I?" came a tired reply.

"Well would you mind giving us some light?" suddenly the darkness was filled with a soft glow that seemed to come from a crystal perched on the top of Gandalf's staff. As the darkness parted the members of the Fellowship could finally see why they were not all dead or buried under a mountain of snow. They now stood in a small cave made of snow, which was why it was so dark; it looked like all the snow that had come down on them had been piled up around them until even the roof was covered in snow. Gandalf walked over to one of the walls and placed his hand against the snow and began to mutter softly. The others assumed he was placing a spell of some sort to keep the cave from collapsing in on them.

"We should be safe for now; we will stay here till the storm passes," said Gandalf tiredly then he asked more seriously, "Is anyone hurt?"

"Boromir, Bill and I are okay." Said Aragorn as he led Bill up from the furthest part of the cave with Boromir following him, "Frodo, how are you and the other Hobbits." Frodo looked back at the others sitting behind him on the Cat Demon.

"We're all fine here." He called back.

"Gimli, Legolas, Dae and I are fine so it looks like we are all made it out unscathed." Everyone gathered around Gandalf as he stuck his staff in the snow.

"Gandalf," said Legolas scanning the cave, "Where is Lady Dae?" this comment brought the absence of their Demon companion to the forefront of everyone's mind.

"I can assure you all that Dae is perfectly safe it will take more than a bunch of snow to keep her down." Said Gandalf sitting down slowly near his staff

"But where is she?" asked Pippin

"You will see in the morning, for now you should rest we have a long trek down when this storm passes." Sliding off the big cat the Hobbits huddled around the staff as if was a warm camp fire even though no heat came from the softly glowing stone. Ryou watched the shivering Hobbits huddle together in their cloaks and blankets that Boromir had brought them, giving a soft growl he curled up behind them letting the Hobbits lean up against his warm furry sides and rapping he's tails around them covering them in a furry blanket.

"Th-thanks," Merry said through chattering teeth. Ryou nodded his large head before resting it on his paws. The rest or the group sat down with the Hobbits all huddling together bundled up in everything they could find to keep warm. They sat silently for the most part other than a few comments here and there; the Hobbits fell asleep instantly rapped in their cocoon of warmth. At one point the talk took a turn back toured Dae, which brought some not very nice comments from the Dwarf.

"That Demon probably ran off hoping we would die under this snow; that's something one of those beasts would-" Gimli's comment was cut short by a rumbling sound as the caves walls began to shift and loose snow began to pour in through cracks in the wall and ceiling startling the Hobbits awake. Gandalf hastily stood and moved to one of the cave walls and once again placed his hand on the snow and began to speak softly. The snow settled once more and the fear of it collapsing passed. Sighing the old wizard turned to the Dwarf with a serious expression on his face.

"Gimli, for the sake of all our lives it would be a wise decision to keep your thoughts to yourself for the time being." After that there was not much talk, as the Fellowship waited out the storm. Sometime later the faint roar of the storm finally died down, Gandalf rose from his spot and once again placed his hand on the cave wall before turning to the group.

"The storm has stopped we should be able to dig out now." After a lot of digging, mainly from Boromir and Aragorn and some help from Ryou, the group was rewarded when they finally emerged out in to the sunlight. After Boromir, Ryou and Aragon broke through, Gimli, Merry and Pippin came followed by Legolas and Sam leading Bill and finally Gandalf and Frodo. Coming out of the cave Frodo blinking in the bright sunlight before he turned to see a huge pile of snow behind him; it looked far larger than the cave looked from the inside.

"See didn't I tell you that that Demon would run off?" Said Gimli, from his spot furthest from the cave entrance where he looked around trying to spot the Demon that was no were to be seen. A rumbling sound filled the air, everyone turned to see the mountain of snow shift slightly before it seemed to spring from the ground and come crashing down on top of the stunned Gimli. The Dwarf gave a cry of alarm before he disappeared behind a row of razor sharp teeth that snapped shut around him. Now the Fellowship could see that it was not a mountain of snow but a huge white Beast that had been covered in snow, and the cave that they had been staying in during the storm had actually been under the belly of this huge creature. Turning, the Beast shook off the rest of the snow that covered it to reveal a huge white dog with blue eyes that where given a sinister look due to the whites of its eyes being blood-red. The rest of Fellowship, save one, seemed to be in shock of what to do, after seeing one of their companions so easily eaten by the Beast before them. Reflexively, Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords while the Hobbits hid behind them. Gandalf, who seemed to be the only one who was not surprised to see the great Beast, said in a very light tone.

"Dae spit that out you have no idea where it has been." Dae shifted slightly as if deciding what it wanted to do.

"W-what are you talking about Gandalf that isn't Dae! I-It ATE Gimli," Piped a terrified Pippin from behind Aragon, Dae turned to look at Pippin before lowering its head and spitting out a very soggy looking but unhurt Dwarf out on to the snow, the Dwarf responded by trying to get as far away as possible from the creature before it changed its mind about eating him. Legolas who had been surprised at first by the Dae's sudden appearance, now began to slowly walk toward Dae, she lowered its head to where it was at eye level with the Elf.

"Legolas, be careful that may be Dae but we don't know how much control she has over herself in that form, she could swallow you in one bite if she wanted to." Called Aragorn

"She could have swallowed Gimli who is the most likely one to get eaten her but she didn't so it is safe to say she has control of her actions." Turning away from Aragorn he addressed "_So, this is what you really look like,"_ He said softly looking in the blue eyes before him, "_Why do you hide your true self when it holds such a fierce and beauty_," Dae watched him before shifting her gaze to the frightened Hobbits and the Men with weapons, briefly growling softly before turning back to the Elf. "_That is the kind of reaction that you are going to get if the first time you show your form to us you attempt to eat one of your own group members know matter how loud he is._" The Elf spared the soggy Dwarf a brief look, before turning back to Dae. Dae stared at him for a minute before nodding then she turned and walked away from the rest of the group. After she had gone a ways away she stopped her body began to glow, to the point that you could only make out the outline of her body. Soon even the outline of her body seemed to shrink, they watched as the back of the dog shapes back arched before it stood up on its hind legs. Her tail shrank into nothing as did her muzzle; when the glow finally faded it revealed Dae, once again in her Humanoid form. Walking slowly back to the group she passed the slobber covered Dwarf.

"You weren't really going to eat me were you?" he asked as she passed him, Dae paused for a second before continuing on without even looking at the Dwarf.

"I don't eat junk food." The Dwarf sat stunned in the snow.


End file.
